The Perfect End
by FlamingFelineEmpress
Summary: Another day, another week. Neku is approached by an old partner and gets dragged along to see what the deal is with Mr. H's cafe. It's popular now!  SPOILERS/AU


**This is my take on what SHOULD have happened.**

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU FINISHED THE GAME. MAJOR SPOILERS.**

**I do not own The World Ends With You otherwise the damn game would have ended like this.**

**Hints of JoshNeku because I love them.**

* * *

><p><em>"I can't forgive you yet, but I trust you."<em>

He truly meant that. At least that's what he told himself. Neku Sakuraba leaned back in his chair at Sunshine. After seeing those new kids in the Reaper's Game he was a bit confused. Wasn't Joshua taking a freaking break? He let out a sigh, "Those two are in for a tough one."

"I concur."

Neku nearly flipped his chair at the sound of that voice, the giggle that followed it was proof. "J-J-Joshua?" The boy in question stood over him smirking.

"Why so shocked?" The former Composer chuckled at the look on his partner's face.

"Why else? Joshua you freaking killed me. And tried to kill all of Shibuya. What the hell are you doing here?" Neku was having a hard time believing what he was seeing.

The platinum haired boy laughed, "Well if you must know I've quit."

"Quit?" Neku echoed his statement.

"Yes Neku, I'm no longer the Composer." He grinned slyly.

"But then who is?" He had a bad feeling about this.

"No clue, I just let the next in line have the seat."

Neku was getting pissed, "But then how is Shibuya safe? Do you not care?"

Joshua giggled, "The higher ups gave me a choice, either be promoted, or be demoted to whatever I choose."

"What…but then what are you?" Neku reached out slowly and unsure.

A delicate hand gripped his wrist and pressed the captured hand to his chest. "I'm human, just like you Neku."

He pulled his hand free and stood, leaving quickly. Joshua followed after him.

"Neku why did you take off? Aren't you happy to see me?" Neku stopped and turned to look at him.

"No. No I'm not. Why the hell would you turn down a promotion? What the hell did I tell you? I know you heard me that time! I told you I haven't forgiven you!" He started storming off towards Hachiko.

"I do remember that. But you also told me that you trust me." He grabbed Neku's wrist again, stopping the boy in his tracks. "And I came back because I guess I was bored."

"Bored?" Neku muttered and pulled his hand away. "That's not a good reason Joshua."

He sighed, "Fine, I came back for you."

Neku turned, "For me?"

"Yes, I missed having you around."

The look on Neku's face was a mixture of confusion and underlining happiness.

"Because who else do I have to annoy with all my reapers gone?" He chuckled at Neku deflating into a sigh and hurrying off again. "Oh come on Neku you know you missed me."

He ignored the boy and found his way to Hachiko. "Yo 'Phones!" He sped up and stopped in front of Beat and Rhyme, Shiki standing to greet him as well.

"Hey guys, so what's going on today?" Neku smiled.

Shiki returned the look, "Well Beat and Rhyme were thinking of going to Stride and playing some Tin Pin. I kinda wanted to go to 104 and find something cute to wear."

"But Shiki you're already cute." He grinned and Shiki blushed.

Beat laughed, "Yo, you guys stop flirting in front of Rhyme. She's too young to see this crap."

She laughed, "I think it's sweet."

"Whoa, whatchu doing here Prissy Kid!" Beat pushed Rhyme behind him and growled.

Joshua chuckled as they slid into fighting poses, "Well that's not the welcome I expected but I guess it'll do." He stepped forward and Shiki gripped Mr. Mew. "I'm not here to hurt anyone, in fact I'm no longer the Composer. I'm just a kid like you now." He proceeded to explain this.

"You expect us to believe that dude? I don't buy it. I ain't stupid!" The skater pulled back a fist ready to fight.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Shiki glared at the boy.

"Because," Neku stepped between them all, "I trust him. I don't forgive him but I trust him. He's human."

Joshua smirked, "Thank you Neku."

"So if you alive and human now what happened to all those reapers?" The blonde boy was a bit confused.

"Ah, well the ones who survived are now under the new Composer's reign. The one's you defeated on the other hand…" He trailed off and chuckled.

"What about the ones we defeated?" Neku didn't like the sound of this.

"Oh nothing, I just couldn't let them die. I protected their souls after they were vanquished. They all deserved a reward for their work." Joshua smiled, "Which reminds me I should go see Mr. H." He turned to the direction of Cat Street and started walking. He stopped and turned again, "Um, aren't you guys coming?"

"Why should we follow you?" Neku stared at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Don't you want to see Mr. H's café? He's doing really well. Business is booming for him. I'm just going to congratulate him." He waited.

"…You aren't going without us are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, let's go guys. He'll never leave us alone if we don't."

They followed Joshua down Cat Street and up to WildKat. It seemed lively even though it was obviously slow hour. The outside had new paint and marks, there was music coming from inside, and were those trash cans always arranged so strangely?

"Hey Mr. H, guess who?" Joshua strutted in like he owned the place with Neku and crew in tow.

"Hey, Josh, Phones, Beat, Rhyme, Shiki. What brings you all here?"

They sat at one of the tables and settled in. "Joshua dragged us here." Neku sighed and suddenly a menu was placed in front of each of them.

"Take your time." The giggle made Beat jump.

"Whoa! It's the Iron Maiden! Rhyme back up!" He pushed his sister behind him.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat your waitress." She looked down at him.

Neku sputtered, "Waitress?"

Hanekoma laughed, "Yeah I got a new staff!"

"They do good work, told you so Mr. H." Joshua snickered at them.

Konishi sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"…" Beat wasn't ready to calm down.

Neku decided to break this up, "So how about this music? You make this Mr. H? It's nice."

"Nah I didn't even touch it. I had another staff member make this."

Beat looked over, "Who? This jam is banging!"

"That would be me." A figure loomed behind Beat.

"Hello Megumi." Joshua smiled up at the former Conductor.

The man pushed his shades up and grinned, "Hello. I'm glad you like the music." Megumi started up a conversation with Beat about the music and turn tables.

Rhyme looked up at Konishi with a smile. The blonde woman shook, "Um, I have something for you hold on." She ran into the back room and returned with her hands behind her back. Hanekoma peeked at the object and smiled. "Here…" She pulled out a small plush of Rhyme's noise.

"This is…me." She picked it up and held it, "It's so cute! Thank you Miss Konishi."

"You're welcome…" She blushed and turned away.

They ordered the food and soon a scent filled the air. A large man emerged from the kitchen, "Here it is!" He sat down the plate and stood towering over them all.

"Ram-crotch?" Neku nearly jumped out of his seat.

Higashizawa looked down at Shiki and stared. He smiled, "Oh so this is what you actually look like!" He squatted next to her chair and held out his hand. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Higashizawa Yodai."

She took his hand slowly, "I'm Shiki Misaki."

"Well Miss Misaki, I must admit you look much better than that fake body you were in the last time we met."

She sighed, "Oh no, Eri is so much prettier than me."

He frowned, "Your modest dress and nature make you a refreshing change. Like having your favorite dish after trying many new exotic things. Even if they were fun your favorite dish can never be replaced!"

"Wow. Thank you." Shiki blushed.

Joshua nodded, "Someone with modesty in Shibuya is rare. Rare things are more valuable. It's understandable why boys would like you."

Neku smiled at her.

"Well isn't this just the cutest thing? Makes me zetta sick!"

All the kids except for Joshua froze.

"Bwah! Math Man!"

"Grim Heaper!"

"Hi there Sho. Hehehe."

"Zetta sons of digits. If I had even a fraction of my powers left I'd iterate you all!" He glared down at Joshua.

Neku sighed, "Mr. H, tell me this isn't one of your guys."

"'Fraid so Phones!" He laughed hardily, "This one is my delivery boy. He's the fastest thing on wheels. Not to mention his motorcycle's quite a beauty."

"Hmph! Employment is garbage! CRUNCH! I'll-"

"-Add it to the heap. Yeah, yeah we got it the first hundred times Pi-Face." The young orange haired male shifted in his chair with a sigh.

"Who said you could finish my sentence you factoring hectopascal? I should add you to the heap!" Sho got into a heated argument with Neku about who would beat who complete with all the lame math puns.

Hanekoma watched this displayed and grinned as Joshua sauntered over, "So is this really what you wanted Josh?"

"Of course it is. Look at how happy they all are." He smiled at the chatting filling the room. "Much better than all that fighting right?"

"Yeah," Hanekoma turned to the boy, "Do you think he'll forgive you that easily?"

"No, but I'm sure he will one day. And I'll be waiting for it. Until I hear the words, I'll be waiting for him." He stared across the room at Neku with a sincere smile.

_"I can't forgive you yet, but I __**trust**__ you."_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed my silly little thoughts. The story wasn't that great but the main idea was the point.<strong>

**Read review whatever.**


End file.
